


Последний шанс

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Последний шанс [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Иногда последний шанс хуже, чем отсутствие какого-либо шанса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** таймлайн — 2-й сезон; ; фик является продолжением драббла [«Свидание»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8351077).  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Флакончик с матово-голубой жидкостью помимо воли притягивал взгляд. Сперва Голд поставил его в шкафчик, но голубое пятно то и дело лезло на глаза, так что в конце концов Голд убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака. Стало только хуже. Теперь чертово стекло буквально жгло его сквозь все слои ткани — через подкладку, жилет и рубашку, — словно тавром выжигая прямо на сердце страшные слова «последний шанс». Именно поэтому Голд до сих пор не решился применить это зелье, хотя выбил его из Рул Горм еще неделю назад. Именно поэтому сейчас, как никогда прежде, Голд понимал тех, кто, отчаявшись, обращался за помощью к нему. Вот только сам он себе помочь никак не мог. И если зелье не подействует — все. Конец.  
      Белль никогда не вернется.  
      Никогда не вернется к нему, никогда больше не посмотрит так, как умела только она…  
      И Голд все медлил.  
      …Звякнул над дверью колокольчик, процокали острые каблучки.  
      — Вот ты где! Опять прячешься в своей лавке. И не надоело тебе еще сидеть среди этого барахла? Как паук какой-то? — звонкий голос Лейси опередил хозяйку на доли секунды.  
      А вот и она сама: прошлась, виляя бедрами, за прилавок и бесцеремонно уселась на изящный антикварный столик, отделанный слоновой костью. Ее юбка при этом задралась еще выше, обнажая бедра, которые и прежде были не сказать чтобы особо прикрыты.  
      Голд незаметно опустил глаза и отвернулся, сделав вид, что переставляет безделушки на полке. Потому что это тоже притягивало взгляд, но ему казалось, что так он предает Белль, предает то светлое, что еще у него осталось. А не смотреть он не мог.  
      — Тебе долго еще осталось? — капризно протянула Лейси. — Ты обещал мне бурбон.  
      — Я помню, — сухо ответил Голд. — Мой магазин закрывается через десять минут и ни минутой раньше.  
      Лейси притворно вздохнула и принялась рассматривать витрины, покачивая сползшей с пятки туфлей.  
      — Зачем ты вообще держишь эту лавчонку? — через некоторое время спросила она. — Ты ведь даже ничего не продаешь. — Лейси хитро прищурилась. — Или ты так покрываешь свои темные делишки?  
      На слово «темные» Голд резко обернулся и пристально вгляделся в ее лицо. Нет, ничего, показалось.  
      — А разве твои приятели в «Кроличьей норе» ничего тебе не рассказывали? — усмехнулся он.  
      Лейси пожала плечами:  
      — Рассказывали, что ты ужасный и коварный колдун. Ну, как ты колдуешь, я и сама видела, а насчет того, кем ты был под этим… под проклятием, — ни словечка.  
      — Значит, это не важно.  
      И Голд вновь отвернулся к полке.  


* * *

      Несколько старинных часов, хрипя и поскрипывая, дрожа от усердия, пробили шесть. Голд опустошил кассу, запер ее, захлопнул гроссбух и направился к двери, не удосуживаясь позвать Лейси — та и так с готовностью вскочила, когда он прохромал мимо нее. Перевернуть табличку на «Закрыто», открыть дверцу своего похожего на катафалк автомобиля, дождаться, пока Лейси усядется, сесть самому… дело нескольких минут, но Голд нарочно затягивал процесс, как будто впереди было нечто неприятное. Хотя он сам позвал Лейси.  
      — Куда едем? — спросила та, опуская стекло со своей стороны и не глядя копаясь в сумочке.  
      — В моей машине не курят, — бросил Голд, включая зажигание. — И мы едем ко мне домой.  
      Лейси позабыла про пачку и уставилась на него круглыми глазами. Ну да, до этого он ни разу не приглашал ее домой. Потому что там была территория Белль, и Голд боялся, что само присутствие Лейси сотрет последние напоминания о ней, заглушит своей кричащей помадой и запахом дешевых духов. Но после того дурацкого свидания в ресторане он сдался. Нечего было беречь и незачем было цепляться за призрачное послевкусие поманившего счастья.  
      Если бы Белль просто потеряла память, было бы не так больно. Потому что внутри она оставалась бы собой — со своими убеждениями и привычками, со своим отважным и полным любви сердцем, которое когда-то не побоялось полюбить чудовище. Конечно, Румпельштильцхен и тогда бы старался вернуть ей память, но пусть бы даже ничего и не вышло… он бы попробовал завоевать ее снова. Он бы начал все сначала и лишь чуть грустил об утерянном прошлом.  
      Что же до Лейси… Голд был убежден, что если бы Франкенштейну вдруг взбрела бы в голову мысль ее вскрыть, внутри обнаружилась бы зияющая пустота — или того хуже: пустота, набитая купюрами и залитая виски. Деньги, выпивка и секс — вот три составляющие Лейси, три кита, на которых держалась ее личность. А если и было там что-то еще, то похоронено так глубоко, что почти невозможно откопать. Голд же не был настолько одержим.  
      — Ты не Троя, а я не Шлиман… — пробормотал он себе под нос, сворачивая на подъездную дорожку.  
      — Что? — Лейси удивленно отвернулась от окна, в которое смотрела всю дорогу.  
      — Ты знаешь, что многие считают, будто Шлиман в своем стремлении найти Трою разрушил настоящий легендарный город и докопался до более ранних поселений? — вместо ответа спросил Голд.  
      — Я не знаю, кто такой Шлиман. — Лейси, словно бы оправдываясь, скривила уголок рта. — А Троя… это там, где Орландо Блум дрался с этим… Ахиллом из-за какой-то Елены?  
      — Почти, — кисло ответил Голд, паркуясь. — Идем.  


* * *

      Лейси, с любопытством осматриваясь, прошла в гостиную, остановилась ровно посередине и развернулась.  
      — Крутые хоромы. А где мой бурбон?  
      Голд скупо улыбнулся:  
      — Сейчас будет.  
      — Отлично.  
      Лейси швырнула сумочку на диван и сама плюхнулась следом, не заботясь о грациозности. На секунду мелькнул голубой всполох, и Голд потряс головой, думая, что ему мерещится. Однако когда он принес два стакана и — предусмотрительно — почти полную бутылку (зная, что иначе придется бесконечно бегать за новой порцией), Лейси наклонилась к нему с загадочным видом.  
      — Знаешь, — она отхлебнула из стакана. — О, кстати, вкусная штука! В «Норе» такое не наливают.  
      — И не нальют, — заверил ее Голд. — Так что я знаю… или не знаю?  
      Лейси обольстительно улыбнулась и стрельнула глазами.  
      — Я вдруг вспомнила, как ты говорил, что хотел бы увидеть меня в голубом. Ну я и прикупила комплект. — Она потянула вниз край декольте, открывая кусочек небесно-голубого кружева.  
      Голд сглотнул. Он не то имел в виду, но… чего он ожидал? Само собой, Лейси истолковала его желание по-своему.  
      Но, дьявол, до чего же ему захотелось увидеть этот комплект воочию!  
      Впрочем, Лейси тоже явно не собиралась затягивать прелюдию: ей хватило двадцати минут, чтобы опустошить бутылку едва ли не наполовину, после чего она, чуть покачнувшись, встала и подцепила кончик галстука Голда.  
      — Кажется, ты не показал мне второй этаж.  
      Это было забавно, и, возможно, это было то немногое, что осталось у нее от Белль — Лейси никогда не говорила прямо, что хочет заняться сексом. Она могла быть распущенной в действиях, но на словах будто существовала некая грань, за которую она не заступала.  
      Голд ухмыльнулся и тоже поднялся.  
      — Думал, ты не вспомнишь.  
      Лейси опередила его, сражавшегося с лестницей, хромотой и тростью, поэтому, когда он наконец забрался наверх, пол коридора уже был усеян вещами. Блузка, юбка, туфли, чулки…  
      Голд вошел в спальню и замер, чувствуя, как снова жжет сердце флакончик.  
      Лейси лежала на кровати — не принимая никаких томных поз, не пытаясь его завлечь. Просто лежала и ждала его, и голубое кружевное белье придавало ей парадоксально невинный вид.  
      И если хорошенько постараться, то можно притвориться, что это не Лейси.  
      — Закрой глаза, — вытолкнул Голд сквозь перехваченное горло, морщась от того, как просительно это прозвучало, и стягивая с шеи галстук. — Пожалуйста.  
      Это было даже забавно, как он привык пользоваться этим единственным волшебным словом, что оставила ему Регина, — пользоваться как приказом, не мольбой.  
      Женщина на его кровати закрыла глаза, и Голд опустил на них полоску шелка.  
      — И молчи, молчи, что бы я ни сказал… Белль.  
      Губы женщины чуть разомкнулись, будто она хотела все же что-то сказать… но передумала.  
      И Румпельштильцхен накрыл эти губы своими.  
      Он знал, с чего жаждет начать, и его руки дрожали, когда он снимал с Белль голубой бюстгальтер — точно разворачивал драгоценный подарок. Он провел кончиками пальцев по бокам ее тела, пуская легкие искорки магии. Обычно Белль не любила, когда он пользовался волшебством, считала, что он, как наркоман, захочет еще и еще, сильнее, больше, темнее…  
      — Еще… — выдохнула Белль едва слышно.  
      Румпельштильцхен наклонился и, едва касаясь, провел губами по ее соску — уже напряженному. Наградой ему был довольный вздох. Его Белль была такой отзывчивой… Он позволил магии продолжить за него, а сам опустился еще ниже и, подцепив края узких трусиков, чуть потянул их вверх, чтобы ткань надавила, врезаясь, на нежные складки. Белль выгнулась и низко застонала. Это было почти как музыка. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся и щелкнул пальцами. Голубой лоскуток истаял, открывая молочно-белую кожу и мягкие завитки волос. Он припал к ним, точно умирающий от жажды, дразня кончиком языка клитор и упиваясь выступившей влагой. И он действительно жаждал — настроить это тело, как самый совершенный в мире инструмент, и сыграть на нем, наслаждаясь всеми звуками, какие только сможет извлечь.  
      Румпельштильцхен отстранился и начал неспешно раздеваться, пока, повинуясь мановению его руки, магия сотворила пару мягких кисточек, тут же принявшихся щекотать и ласкать чувствительные влажные складки. Белль извивалась, но невидимые путы мягко держали ее руки и ноги, не давая свести бедра или прикрыть пах.  
      Стоны стали громче, бедра Белль вздымались все резче, и Румпельштильцхен довольно улыбнулся.  
      — Нет уж, дорогуша, я не позволю тебе кончить от магии, — промурлыкал он и неуклюже забрался на кровать, оберегая больное колено.  
      Последний щелчок пальцами — и вся магия испарилась, оставив их наедине. Румпельштильцхен улегся между бедер Белль и торопливо вошел в нее. Ее стоны, ее дыхание, запах его кожи так распалили его, что это было почти больно. Он прикусил губу, но все же не сдержал короткий стон.  
      И Белль торжествующе улыбнулась, словно разгадала причину.  
      А потом сжала его так, что Румпельштильцхен едва не закричал.  
      Он не хотел, чтобы это кончалось. Если бы он знал способ заморозить время, то навсегда бы остался в этой комнате, в этой постели… в этой женщине.  
      И, может, клеймо на сердце не болело бы так сильно.  
      Но удовольствие, как и счастье, недолговечно.  
      Белль была настолько возбуждена, что ему хватило лишь нескольких толчков. И когда она замерла, трепеща, Румпельштильцхен тоже перестал сдерживаться…  
      — Слезь с меня, ты тяжелый, — донесся до него недовольный голос, когда схлынул послеоргазменый туман. — Ну ты и затейник, Голд, кто бы мог подумать! — посмеиваясь, сказала Лейси, стягивая с глаз галстук.  
      И наваждение рассеялось.


End file.
